Cazots
C A Z O T S they / them • seawing • snarky writer / prince Yo this character belongs to Verglas, please don't use / edit any content without permission from me first, thank you overview A P P E A R A N C E Dark scales like the abyss itself, sapphire blue etches around their hard scales yet they look so polished and well cleaned, so beautiful until you meet the character themself, a sassy, brooding and rather shady figure with nothing but negativity on his mind. This would be Cazots if you ever wanted to know, a somewhat strange looking SeaWing writer of the Northern Kingdom, a quill usually stuck between their teeth, a sword tied around their thick tail and hastily etched on the handle, their name for everyone to see. There isn't much to see on this dragon, however whenever they're seen strolling down the streets, the other move out of the way for they're not just your typical commoner but in fact a future heir of the throne, a prince one may say. There even seems to be a golden crown floating around their head as though a halo with royal points. Strangely enough, no luminous stripes whorling upon the wings, there's a long explanation for this misfortunate. Cazots's build remains tall, imposing and stocky with a slight wiry appearance near near the legs, running down their underbelly following. In studding the SeaWing prince's underbelly, a webbed fin, remaining a fine powdery light blue, identical to that running across their head, as if a crest, long legs and unusually large wings, all the membranes the same powdery hue. Such strange eyes would that be, remaining a dark grey, reflecting all outside light as though snowy glass and so blank looking it's truly strange. The luminous dots and patterns studding their head? A hue similar to that of his membranes, snowy blue as though the sky, but they seem to look slightly darker than that of the membranes, although shards of the sky itself. They're one of the most respected dragons within this kingdom... Cazots P E R S O N A L I T Y They're no different from the other royalty, stuck-up and self-centered, full of pride, yet are willing to sacrifice everything to save those they care about, having an uneasy amount of aggression. They are at the most rude and disrespectful, seeing those who aren't within royal lineage under them, but they are sticklers for the rules and are to make sure everyone follows them. Yet this has led to them diving headfirst into issues without thinking things through exactly, and with that is quite impulsive and ignorant, they're not of a likeable sort, really. Despite aggressive behavior, they do hold loyalty to their father's kingdom, willing to do anything to protect it and it's citizens at any costs, they seem a little too excited about charging into fights with others. While not considered exactly the most gallant of their family, they do have a knack for leaving a dent in anyone thick enough to put up a fight against them. Cazots does seem to hide a caring side, under brooding compassion towards not only fighting with others but for writing. It can be said they are quite emotional, rather not in a "drama queen" kind of way but altogether fragile and sensitive to some topics. It can be said that they don't seem to understand themself that much and has therefore caused confusion on who they really are, to seek the answer to their doubt, they write, not exactly publish, but to calm themself down, writing helps. They, don't exactly like being left out from a secret and that can make them rather nosy, being left out is just as annoying as not knowing the answer to something they seek, the prince never has really liked that about life. There are times in their life that are just too much for them, rather they breakdown and separate themself from society, although they've always been introverted by nature. Usually, an emotional side shows here, one that was forever fractured by their father's heavy lectures that they'll never be good, no matter how hard they try, it's better to just give up now. They don't find themself special or unique, carrying a frown upon their snout, they're not completely cold or intimidating but rather a humble soul looking for a true meaning. Cazots doesn't give in completely to this side, rather they'd consider it,,, the true them, the side they fear they'll become as they mature more, they don't want to be called weak or a bookworm, like a side that has started to grow. They're quite against it, in fact they'd consider it a goal even the stamp out that side of themself, their the heir of the throne, someone like their father and they want to be ready, not become some book-loving, wimpy loser. H I S T O R Y Cazots had been hatched into a fairly normal life. They were the child of the king and queen, born of royal blood and at a young age, they took up a secret hobby of writing after being introduced to it by their mother. writing in process. R E L A T I O N S H I P S to be in relationships, please roleplay beforehand Orca: hates the fact she gave their sis a bland name,,, she was always known for coming up with lame names. doesn't have much opinion on her, but finds it surprisingly negative. maybe just because of the fact she's annoying and loud. despite that, they do like the fact she likes writing and reading books,,, maybe they got their liking from her. neutral / negative Caroel: loves their dad, the current king of quarios,,, he's cool and fun to talk to. does find him a bit of a control freak and sorta manipulative of his subjects, but looks up to him for support. they get along well together, and is trained under him to become a knight. although they don't want to be exactly like him, since he does have a tendency of yell and throw things. cazots doesn't think highly of their father's dislike of writing but they know better than to speak up about it. positive Wortle: the only other one who could possibly take the throne from them, but honestly they feel their brother deserves the throne more than they do. cazots hasn't seen much of their older brother in awhile, ever since they left the palace walls, the seawing hasn't heard of him since. but they wish him luck in life and hope he takes the throne before themself, for they were never quite ready. positive / neutral Crab: pities her a bit for having such a bland name that was bestowed upon her by their mother, orca. doesn't really like her rebellious nature and need to be normal, but respects her opinions anyway. their little sister is overall awesome and caring, while not as close as they are with their father, cazots likes her. hopes she has a good future too. positive T R I V I A - they lives in an alternate universe, sort semi-modern times because some dragos were clothes while some don't, it's kinda like those old roman times with kings and queens kind of thing y'know - original design was by pokeballmachine - text - text G A L L E R Y these are click-to-opens. click the text below to open them. ~ Me ~ Cazots.infobox.png Cazots.png Yet Again, Cazots.png Cazots.pixel.png ~ Fanart ~ Some random SeaWing.png|pokeball Cazots-yeet .png|crimson D7335513-A36D-4803-9C00-DB298558809A.png|morpho Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Males